diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2018
Gildenzugehörigkeit Volksspezifische Zuteilung Hallo Gwyra, ich habe eine kurze Frage wie ich die Gilde Frostwolf Späher in die Kategorie Volksspezifische Gilden: Orcs bekomme? http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/DieAldorWiki:Gilden Leider finde ich nicht die richtige Einstellung dafür. Die Späher sind eine reine Orc Gilde und sollten mit dort aufgelistet werden :) Lieber Gruß Mhagra Mhagra (Diskussion) 10:29, 5. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Danke dir :) Editor Hey, kann es sein, dass der Quelltexteditor im Augenblick ein wenig buggy ist? Mir werden teilweise, wenn ich auf den Pfeil neben "Bearbeiten" klicke und dann auf "Klassischer Editor" gehe zunächst die Seite korrekt angezeigt, sobald ich dann aber "Code-Ansicht" auswähle, ist die Seite leer und wenn ich dann auf "Grafik-Ansicht zurückspringe...äh...ebenso leer. Wat is' da los Boss? -- 15:33, 31. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Moin Gwyra, ich hab Probleme mit der 2. Siegelmarktseite. Wenn ich da was ändern will, fragt es mich immer nach den Karteikarten und haut mir dann den gesamten Text raus. Ich wollte eine alte Version speichern, aber es bleibt immer leer. Könntest du mir eine alte Version, die vom 13.1. zB., speichern? Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende... Merci und LG Soren Sorentiel (Diskussion) 07:41, 1. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Ah, erst lesen, dann tippen. Severad scheint das gleiche Problem zu haben. ^^ Sorentiel (Diskussion) 07:42, 1. Feb. 2018 (UTC) Sturmwind/Bespielte Häuser Huhu Gwyra, ich hab mal die Karte unter Sturmwind/Bespielte Häuser aktualisiert und neuen Gebäude rund um die Botschaft hinzugefügt. Könntest du bitte die entsprechenden Einträge in der Vorlage und dann im Artikel ändern? Die Vorlage ist gesperrt, sonst hätte ich es selber gemacht. Liebe Grüße Piixy (Diskussion) 14:21, 13. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Bild Huhu, ich hatte gesehen dass du ein Bild bei mir gelöscht hattest. Das Bild ist von Pixabay.com (https://pixabay.com/de/mädchen-schaukel-langes-kleid-2242858/) und jene seite stellt gemeinfreie Bilder zur Verfügung, die bis hin zur kommerziellen Nutzung ohne Nachweis genutzt werden dürfen. Oder gab es irgendwelche anderen Richtlinien, gegen die das Bild verstoßen hat?^^ Dann tuts mir Leid. Falls es lediglich um die Rechte ging, würde ich das Bild dann wieder hochladen, sofern ich hier grünes Licht erhalte. Miandre (Diskussion) 16:51, 13. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Anfrage zu einer Vorlage Hey! Ich hab' zwar eine Weile gesucht, aber nichts finden können, und wollte darum fragen, ob es möglich wäre, eine Vorlage für Annotationen einzufügen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das mit viel Aufwand verbunden ist, wenn aber nicht, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen. :3 - Sturmfeder (Diskussion) 18:22, 28. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Monobook Hallo Gwyra, ich hab eine Mail von Fandom bekommen mit dem Titel "The Future of Monobook on FANDOM" und dem Inhalt "Hello from FANDOM, On May 25th, 2018 the General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR), a new European data protection regulation, will go into effect. Unfortunately, in order to comply with this regulation, we will remove the Monobook skin from our network as it is not possible to bring it into compliance. We understand that this is a drastic step and is an inconvenience for you and your community but we must be in compliance with this new regulation. ..." Da hier ja der Monobook-Stil empfohlen wird (ich habe ihn auch aktiviert), könnte das ja auf das Wiki recht drastische Auswirkungen haben. Hast du davon schon was gehört? Gibt es Alternativen? Krülana (Diskussion) 09:42, 23. Mai 2018 (UTC) SuFu Hallo Gwyra, seit Neustem funktioniert die Suche irgendwie nicht mehr richtig. Es werden scheinbar die Inhalte der Artikel nicht mehr durchsucht. Früher fand ich bei einer Suche nach meinem Namen zB auch Seiten, wo ich nur erwähnt wurde etc. Jetzt finde ich noch nicht einmal mehr die Seiten meiner Freunde, wenn ich die Namen nicht 100% exakt schreibe. Piixy (Diskussion) 20:31, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Königswinter Hallöchen Gwyra, könntest du bitte die Seite Königswinter/Fürstentum löschen? Die Seite ist nicht mehr aktuell und wird für die Gilden-Wiki-Seite nicht mehr benötigt. Ich danke dir schon mal im voraus! :) Herzliche Grüße, Königswinter (Diskussion) 10:50, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Diskussion Hey Du, etwas ganz Kurioses diesmal, das den Rahmen der Diskussion sprengen würde: Bist du gerade ingame zu erreichen oder verfügst über Discord, Skype, etc., dass ich Dich mit Näherem zum ominösen Anliegen zutexten könnte? Liebsten Gruß, Sturmfeder (Diskussion) 13:05, 12. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Löschung Gildenseite Frostwolf Späher Hallöchen Gwyra, könntest du die Gildenseite Frostwolf Späher löschen? Das Projekt wurde leider eingestellt und wird wohl auch nicht wieder eröffnet, da von den Beteiligten Gründern sich die Interessen kurzfristig geändert haben und für das Projekt auch die Zeit fehlt. Vielen Dank dir =) Lieber Gruß Mhagra Hey, wollte euch kurz drauf hinweisen, dass euch in Boralus ein bespielbares Gebäude fehlt. Links von der 41 das gelbe Gebäude auf der Karte ist begehbar. Ein Schild an den Ställen direkt davor nennt es "Hannas Stallungen". Wir wollten uns dort gerne eintragen und haben bemerkt, dass es nicht auf eurer Karte existiert ^^ Ich weiß leider nicht ob und wie ich das bearbeiten kann, deswegen melde ich mich. Reivinn (Diskussion) 22:07, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Danke! Ich schau mir das mal an mit der Überschrift und werde mal sehen, denn das ganze Wiki-Zeugs hier ist noch Neuland für mich. =) Den Link zu werde ich ebenso beibehalten bei Aren, für Geschichten und Geschriebenes, öh, hoffe ich. LG Varendir (Diskussion) 10:17, 3. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Hallo und Guten Tag. Könnte man bitte die Seite 'Jahji' aus der Kategorie 'Ehemalige Charaktere' wieder zu Trollen verschieben bitte? Danke! Sichere Wege! MfG Jahji Neu Hier Vielen dank für deine Hilfe, ich bin erst neu auf dem Wiki und kenne mich mit allen Einstellungen noch nicht richtig aus. Ich hoffe ich habe dir damit nicht zu viel arbeit gemacht, aber ich hätte noch eine frage. Wie kann ich bei der Allianz charakter vorlage ein Bild hinzufügen? Neruja (Diskussion) 10:06, 27. Sep. 2018 (UTC)Neruja FlussnachtNeruja (Diskussion) 10:06, 27. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Überschrift ändern? Hallo, Ich hätte da eine Frage. Ich hatte vor, mal meine alten Seiten zu meinem beiden Hauptcharakteren zu überarbeiten, nur genau da habe ich ein kleines Problem. Da mein Charakter Gabriel Corvidae den namen Leif nicht mehr verwendet, wollte ich diesen vollständig löschen. Doch die ganz grosse Überschrift kann ich scheinbar nicht ändern, womit dort immer noch ganz fett dieser Name steht und man ihn auch nur unter diesen so finden kann. Da er den aber aus sehr gutem Grund nicht mehr benutzt, bzw benutzen will, würde ich das gerne in "Gabriel" ändern, ist das möglich oder muss ich sein Profil nun komplett neu erstellen? Für Hilfe bedanke ich mich im Vorraus. (FerretKain (Diskussion) 08:31, 6. Nov. 2018 (UTC)) Update: Hier sicherheitshalber auch noch mal, der Link zur Seite: https://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Leif Danke für die schnelle Antwort. ^^ (FerretKain (Diskussion) 11:07, 6. Nov. 2018 (UTC))